


Take My Hand

by Val_Creative



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Best Friends, Gen, Humor, Libraries, Mild Language, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Teasing, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's always your closest friends you let your guard down with.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Everlasting Friends - Bromance and Friendship Gift Exchange





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsercetlynot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsercetlynot/gifts).



> I SNORTED. THESE THREE ARE SO FUNNY. Hope you laugh and any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated! <3

*

While eyeing the 1918 publication of **Foods That Will Win the War and How to Cook Them** by _C. Houston & Alberta Goudiss_, Steve glances up at a row of library books in front of him. Natasha's hand juts out between the historical reference books.

"Hey, Rogers."

Steve's mouth creases. "Do you need something, Nat?"

"Your hand."

She sounds oddly nonchalant about this.

"Why?" Steve asks, half-amused and half-wry about her motivations. 

(Is it a prank? Does she got itching powder on her?) 

He grasps her hand anyway, comfortable with this level of touching. Heck, they've kissed before. Natasha and him spontaneously holding hands in the middle of the Avengers Tower library seems pretty tame by comparison. 

Sam's hand sticks through another row of books, beside Natasha's own row, and narrowly fitting the gap.

"Man, pass your hand over," Sam complains on the other side of the bookstack, wiggling his dark brown fingers. He and Natasha must be right next to each other, Steve guesses. "It's kinda cold in here. Did you turn down the heat or something?"

"Okay… now I'm confused."

"Don't leave a good man behind, Rogers," Natasha scolds him playfully. "You know better."

It's true.

Steve makes sure to sigh loud enough for his friends to hear, gripping onto Sam's fingers. They tighten. It's all the warning that Steve gets before he's thrust forward, stumbling. Both of them yank Steve's arms. His nose slams into the wooden bookstack.

_"Knew he would fall for it!"_

Natasha crows this. 

She half-fives a gleeful Sam, coming around the other side of the bookstack. 

_"Yes, you did!"_ Sam admits, grinning.

"Fuck," Steve mutters, rubbing his bruising nasal bone. Well, it _would have_ bruised if he was still ninety pounds scrawny. And always getting sick and picking fights. And not a genetically altered Super-Soldier dropped circumstantially into the 21st century.

"We gotta do something about that mouth on you," Natasha teases. "Think of the children."

"I am—they're right in front of me."

"Ouch, man." Sam pretends to frown-pout, dodging Steve's elbow and touching the other man's shoulder benevolently. Natasha laughs lowly, propping her arm on Steve's other shoulder and tilting his cheek onto him. Like it's effortless to be together.

It feels that way. And, Steve wouldn't change it for the world.

*


End file.
